ArmFlailer9000
Arm is a castaway from ''Survivor: The Amazon''. |Tribe Wins: = 6 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 15 |Loyalties: = RozinaSingbeil Ravvioli Etoille DarineJ |Alliances: = Maceio Alliance Natal Niqqours Natal 4 Natal 2.0 Alliance Etoille's Alliance }} Biography Arm began the game playing up his irrelevancy and gaining trust on Maceio and allies in Joaquin, Rav, and Chris. However, after the tribe swap he immediately sprang out of the shadows. Despite being included in the dominant Natal 2.0 Alliance, he had a plan to use the outsiders and blindside Chris, a known challenge threat. But this all changed when Albert leaked the plan, forcing him to go back to the shadows and focus on manipulating Joaquin into thinking he was his sheep so he would keep him. Despite this tactic working, Arm once again found himself on the outs at the merge. When a fake screenshot had been made of him leaking the alliance he created, the Natal 4 (with Joaquin, Albert and Phorix), and his allies turned on him. Etoille reached out to him and agreed with his idea of voting out Chuck or Chris, so he aligned with her, Darine, and Rozina to take them out. Unfortunately, Albert, Luke and Valk continued to stay with their alliance and sent his allies home. Throughout these incidents in the early merge, Arm became an extremely outspoken player. He called out Albert for his flipping, exposed the other side of the tribe, and frequently engaged in heated arguments at Tribal Council, unafraid of the consequences as his life was on the line anyway. His feud with Joaquin motivated him to accept Jason, Phorix, Luke, etc, flipping to vote him out, but after a bit of wanting to go after Albert, he began to insist on taking him to the end as a goat, no matter how much he annoyed him. As the game wore on, Rozina became Arm's only close ally, and an important number for him to rely on for votes, as well as his key strategizing partner. Arm began to talk more strategy with Jason and Luke, the latter of whom he tried to guilt trip and coerce to flipping to his side and blindsiding threats like Chuck and Chris. Arm was unaware of how much control Jason had over the situation, but he frequently made group chats with Jason and others to make moves with him. Towards the end, Arm recognized Phorix as a key player and became vehement in taking him out, creating group chats and trying to convince people how big of a threat he was (although he was almost certain Jason was planning it too). When he kept winning immunities and Rozina was voted out, Arm knew he had to give a last ditch effort to get the target on Jason, a huge player. He manipulated Luke into thinking he had a special advantage that gave him the power to send everyone to rocks if he used it correctly, in order to scare him into keeping him. Jason kept Luke and Albert in line though, and Arm was sent packing in the final five by a 3-2 vote. Category:S5 Cast Category:S5 Jury Category:5th Place